


In which Meg didn't die and Cas was around in season 8 because reasons.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Cas needs to make a move, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, F/M, I refuse to accept Meg's death, Its a whole ass mess but I wrote it so here we are., Meg Masters/Castiel - Freeform, Meg needs to chill, Megstiel - Freeform, You can't make me, samstiel if you wish really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: I made this for English class and I just polished it up for yall!





	In which Meg didn't die and Cas was around in season 8 because reasons.

\- 

If you cut me I would shine. But not since the fall. I can't remember much about after my grace was taken except that Dean found me. He needed my help and let him down. Hy hunter, they all needed me. Now my brothers and sisters are dying by the thousands 

I'm in the back of his car.he drones on gruffly, telling me how much he missed my company. Meg interjects sarcastically, hand flirtatiously on my thigh. We drive on. I don’t know where we are going but I have a feeling that I'm supposed to. Sam has his head plastered against the window, lost in a dreamless sleep. His mind finally silent and free from the psychotic torment that once claimed it. I know because my own is screaming. But my family is safe. So it's alright. I don’t heed anything else. 

_ 

They find themselves in a hotel lobby. Sam and Dean take one room as Castiel meg take the one straight across, the dim lightbulb above buzzing monotonously in the late of the night. Keys, allow entrance inside and our heroes take a residency for the night. 

\- 

Meg takes the first bed she sees and sprawls out luxuriously like a demonic cat. She lay on the mattress, as she did her hand rested in her long brown hair as the back of her cranium hit the headboard. Her eyes flashed black as a smirk came across Meg’s face. 

“How you feeling Clarance” she asked with the same snark as earlier in the impala. 

“fine, you?’ Castiel asked standing stiffly by the door. Trying to get a better read on both his surroundings and his roommate for the night. 

“Sit with me?” meg requested as she sat up and patted the bed with a swift hand to the velvet comforter. 

Castiel obeys as she crawls up to him and begins to bite the man's earlobe before whispering. 

“You can hide it from me. Why did you do it?” the demon’s voice came is a raspy concerned tone. 

“I needed to fix my mistake.” he monotoned as his thumb ran gently up and down her own. 

“How's your head?” meg continued shifting the conversation, eyes burning and throat tightening. 

“Together for now” Castiel monotoned eyes fixated to the wall.


End file.
